Mine
by ChibiKitsu
Summary: Oz pense aux personnes proches de lui et à leurs relations... et se montre un peu possessif. Très vague shônen-ai, pour pas changer.


Disclaimer : Pandora Hearts ne m'appartient pas. Si c'était le cas, Bezarius père serait accroché sur une cible, Zwei sur une autre, et on jouerait tous aux fléchettes.

Rating : K+.

Genre : Mini-réflexion partant d'un « Et si… » et se voulant mignonne. Et… un chouïa de shônen-ai ? Il s'est invité tout seul ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes pour Changement (j'aurais dû les mettre dans Kodomo, mais il était 2h du mat' et je n'avais plus les idées très claires) : Merci beaucoup à Allen36 (oui, ils traduisent très lentement… je veux le 17 ! ta fic avance ?) et Midna-sama (merci aussi pour ta review sur Kodomo, je suis contente de voir que c'était compréhensible ^^). Ca me fait vraiment plaisir qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui lise ! Aki : tu ne savais pas ? Euh, tu avais déjà vu Raven ? perso ça me paraissait évident dès qu'il apparaît dans l'épisode 2… Désolée de t'avoir spoilée TT

Enjoy !

* * *

Mine

* * *

Alice, assise sur le canapé, donna un grand coup de pied dans le vide. Oz la guettait du coin de l'œil. Trois, deux, un…

- Je m'ennuie ! » aboya-t-elle.

Il pleuvait à verse depuis le matin, et ils n'avaient pas mis le nez dehors. Cela aurait déjà suffit à contrarier la petite Chain, mais quelqu'un devait s'acharner sur elle : le mauvais temps n'était pas quelque chose dont Break tenait compte. Il s'était donc invité, ainsi que Sharon, et se livrait à son occupation favorite : turlupiner Alice en mangeant des sucreries.

- Je m'ennuie » répéta Alice en foudroyant Oz du regard comme s'il en était responsable.

- Ennuie-toi en silence » rétorqua Gilbert, agacé.

- Je ne reçois pas d'ordres des têtes d'algues. »

Oz leva tout à fait le nez de son livre – Holy Knight, la suite – pour observer la dispute qui s'annonçait.

- Peut-être pourrions-nous te fournir une roue pour que tu coures dedans ? » proposa Break, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- LA FERME, STUPIDE CLOWN !!! TU VAS VOIR QUI VA COURIR !!! » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant d'un bond, prête à lui sauter à la gorge ou à lui lancer l'objet contondant le plus proche.

…Zéro.

- Ah, quelles manières déplorables pour une jeune demoiselle. N'est-ce pas, Emily ? »

Alice se précipita sur lui, Gilbert la retint par le col en soupirant, et Sharon assista à la scène en buvant son thé, imperturbable.

Comme d'habitude.

Oz retint un sourire. Ils s'y étaient faits avec une étonnante facilité. Malgré les dix ans qu'il avait sautés – il aurait dû se sentir déphasé, au moins un peu, non ? – il n'avait que rarement l'impression d'être mal à sa place dans cette époque. La seule fois où il s'en était vraiment inquiété, sa sœur l'avait rassuré en l'accueillant à bras ouverts. Et le fait qu'Alice soit une Chain impliquée dans quelque chose de mystérieux et de bien peu rassurant ne l'empêchait pas de se chamailler avec Break et Gil un peu comme des frères et sœurs… ou un chat et une souris.

L'image d'Ada lui vint à l'esprit, et il se demanda brusquement ce qu'aurait été la situation s'ils étaient revenus dans ce monde, disons, le lendemain de cette fameuse Cérémonie au lieu de dix ans plus tard.

Break et Sharon, bien entendu, étaient les mêmes à l'époque. Peut-être les aurait-il entendus parler de Pandora chez lui, aux côtés de Gil remis de sa blessure et d'Ada toujours petite, sous la pseudo-surveillance d'Oncle Oscar. La seule différence aurait été Alice… Il étouffa un éclat de rire subit devant le tableau qui lui était brusquement apparu. Alice jouant avec sa petite sœur, portant une de ses robes, les cheveux attachés en couettes… et tyrannisant un petit Gil qui n'aurait pas encore appris à répliquer.

Ah non. Oz secoua la tête pour lui-même en refusant catégoriquement la seconde partie de sa phrase. Ca, c'était _son_ jeu.

- Oz-sama ? » l'appela Sharon, de sa voix douce.

Il lui sourit.

- Ce n'est rien. Je pensais à quelque chose, à propos de ces deux-là » fit-il en lui désignant discrètement Alice occupée à hurler sur Gilbert.

- Quel genre de chose ? » s'enquit-elle.

- Oh, je me disais que leur relation aurait été bien différente s'ils s'étaient connus à l'époque de la Cérémonie de maturité. »

En pensée, il poursuivit son idée : ils s'y seraient mis à quatre pour rendre les domestiques folles et s'éclipser pour aller jouer. Ada aurait présenté Dina à Alice – pauvre Dina, elle était certainement morte, maintenant. A deux, mignonnes comme elles étaient, on leur aurait tout passé… Il imagina la fillette tenir une des poupées de sa petite sœur et la faire tuer par un des lapins en peluche, câliner le chat, exiger un plat de viande et terroriser Gil en lui criant dessus – il ne le lui prêterait pas, mais elle pourrait toujours l'aider à jouer avec : il y a plus d'idées dans deux têtes que dans une… Bon, surtout dans leurs têtes à eux, avouons-le.

Sharon lui jeta un regard complice, et dissimula un petit rire derrière sa main.

- Cela aurait pu être très amusant. Mais je me sens plus rassurée de vous savoir ici et maintenant, car nous n'aurions peut-être pas pu assurer votre sécurité comme aujourd'hui à cette époque. »

- Ah… C'est vrai » approuva Oz, réalisant avec une certaine surprise que, si tout s'était produit de la même manière, il serait peut-être un petit peu mort. « Tant pis ! »

Son regard vert se posa sur Alice, sur Gil, sur Break qui ricanait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas sans perdre une miette du spectacle, et revint sur Sharon.

Non, il ne regrettait pas d'être ici et maintenant. Après tout, il avait retrouvé ceux qui comptaient comme sa famille. Gil, Ada, son oncle. Et puis, il y a dix ans, il n'aurait pas pu faire la connaissance d'Echo, Liam, ou Reo et cet idiot étrangement sympathique d'Eliot.

Mais quand même… il y avait des moments où il se disait… que ça lui manquait peut-être un peu. Ne plus pouvoir faire asseoir Ada sur ses genoux pour lui raconter des histoires, ne plus pouvoir agiter Dina sous le nez de Gil dont l'air terrifié était à mourir de rire ou le forcer à obéir en le toisant du haut de ses trois centimètres de plus et admirer sa mine désespérée…

Mais peu importait.

Il y avait quantité d'avantages à leur nouvelle condition, et autant de moyens d'en user. Et puis, il possédait sept ans de souvenirs d'Ada petite pour s'en consoler. Et le Gil de quatorze ans, sa voix douce, ses rougissements, sa gentillesse, ses sourires et ses larmes, son rire clair et ses cris effrayés, ses iris dorés emplis de crainte ou pétillants d'amusement, son petit visage si souvent inquiet, ses promesses, sa timidité et ses paniques, il était le seul à les connaître. Tout était là, en lui, bien à l'abri dans sa mémoire, là où rien ni personne ne les effacerait. A lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Comme s'il avait senti à quoi son jeune maître pensait, Raven se retourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et dans les yeux d'or, Oz vit l'enfant qu'il avait côtoyé cinq ans et l'adulte qui le protégeait maintenant, une seule et même personne. Gil.

Oui, peut importait le reste. Gil lui sourit discrètement – de le voir sourire, lui, devina Oz – avant qu'Alice ne détourne son attention en le houspillant à nouveau. Oz rit doucement et les observa encore quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Sharon.

A lui. Rien qu'à lui. Pour toujours.

* * *

J'en connais une que le titre ne va pas surprendre… (nan, j'suis pas fétichiste de « mine ». Rien qu'un tout petit peu.)

Oz est vraiment difficile à écrire. Je n'avais qu'un mini bout de fangirlisme sur lui et Gil, j'utilise son point de vue pour y faire une petite intro et il m'en fait un OS de mille mots qui n'a plus rien à voir… Même pas vraiment IC. (comme si c'était de sa faute ^^'')

Merci d'avoir lu ^^

* * *


End file.
